The disadvantages of being Damian Wayne's friend
by viri94
Summary: This is told from a girl, who's Damian and Colin's friend, perspective. This is set on a verse that I haven't written yet but I'll tell you everything you need to know inside.


**Author note:** So this is my second one-shot, which in this case isn't exactly a one-shot. This is part of a verse, that I may never write and which you don't have to read to get the story, in which Damian and Colin met a girl named Nathalie, who's also the author of this letter, during a patrol and they rescue her from the child Prostitution ring that kept her hostage. After that she starts to live in the garage where Colin's bike is in, and eventually she becomes their friend and attends to their school, in which Colin got in after he was adopted for the family he mentioned on Streets of Gotham.

Just two thing that you need to know, well kinda, the verse was vaguely based on "The perks of being a wallflower" with Dami as Charlie, Colin as Patrick and Nath as Sam, that should give you something about it, and in this verse, as in all my other, not written, stories, everything from Batman Inc happened due to a mental breakdown that Talia had, after Nyssa's dead because of everything she did to her, but she stopped the clone just before ir killed Damian, and she was admitted in an asylum(a real one, not like arkham), and after she got better, she came back to take Damian with her, for the exact same reason that made quit about writtin the verse, and now he lives with her during the weekends, and stays at the mannor during the week, for school. Well let's do this.

* * *

To: you

From: Nath

I was thinking about what you said, of why I hate so much seeing Damian flirting with that blonde and all. I can't tell it face to face, I just can't, that's why I'm writing this. Please don't mention it after you read it, there's nothing you can tell me that I haven't told myself already.

Being his friend is one of the best things that have ever happened to me, but nothing is completely white, you see there are downsides on everything, even things that are as good as him, I guess that you won't understand until I really explain it to you, you'll see disadvantages of being Damian's friend are:

1 You **can't**, no matter what you do, or how much you hate all the "wealthy people like him", you just can't. Because the moment he looks at you, without frowning or even scowling, and calls you by your name, your first name, you're screw, because in that moment there's nothing you can do but falling in love with him. And I mean with him, not with the image of the perfect teen, but with Damian Wayne.

2 When he looks at you and says: "nice dress" as nonchalantly as he can, and you answer "thanks, do you want to try it?" that moment when instead of pursing his lips or threating you he smiles, that moment when he's the one who makes you feel like you belong with them, that's the best moment of your life, more when you know that some have died for lest than that comment in a part of his family.

3 It's a hard way up; at first Colin is the one who makes you feel in, he's the one who is trying to get you into their talks, and Damian just seems to be trying to tolerate you.

4_ If_ When you fall in love with him, you'll have not only to cope with having to hide your anger toward every girl he has to flirt with, but you also have to cope with knowing that Colin, that friend he has since even before you knew about his existence, is in love with him too, and he has almost the same odds than you, since Damian doesn't care about that.

5 The problem here isn't his family's issues, but the fact that you know that he could die any day and there's nothing you can do about it.

6 Ok, maybe his family's issues are a problem, but just because of 2 reasons: 1 you can only have him during the day weeks, cause the weekend they all belong to his mother, 2 they make him distrustful, which makes everything even harder when it comes to get to know him better.

7 Did I already mention that he has a lot of issues? Well get him to trust you is hard, get him to keep trusting you is even harder, also you have to be really careful about everything you say, there are a lot of touchy issues.

8 With him you always have to live every day as if it was your last chance to have him besides you, firstly because with his line of work it may be, secondly because his mother could take him with her the moment she wants to, and you have to let her since you know it's the best for him, and they love each other, and thirdly… because there's no other way to do it, he has that energy that doesn't leave other option than live life at its highest.

Even with all of this, I wouldn't change the fact that I'm his friend, not even for the chance of change my past, and that, coming from a girl who got to this country by a child prostitution ring, says a lot.

Just…he's just the best friend on earth, he's loyal and careful and they're the best, and I love them both… just a little differently.

I hope that now you can understand, that this isn't easy, knowing that I love him, but I shouldn't even if I can't help it, he doesn't trust that much in people, the people in which he does trust, well we are a selected, small group and if I tell him that I'm in love with him, I fear he may feel betrayed, I truly fear he may feel like I wasn't honest with the motives behind my action, that's why we haven't told him what we feel, not Colin, not me.

I guess that, that's everything I had to say.

With love

Nath

* * *

So tell me what you think n_n, and if you want to know why I quitted writting the verse, was because I'm against portraying the characters too OOC, and the main part of this verse, that is set after the "death of the family" arc, is that Alfred is on the hospital, and Bruce is taking it against Damian for some reasons that are shown on the verse and... that kind of stuff, so that's why I did it


End file.
